Hello, my darling
by edward.cullen.luv
Summary: Before Edward left, Bella got pregnant and Edward never knew. When Edward meets his unknown daughter, what kinds of things will happen? R&R! rated just because.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Enjoy.**

The bright lights of the sun shone into my room of my cottage in New Hampshire. Here I lived with my Mother and walls. It was actually amusing to see the sun shine today, since it was always so overcast. This was my usual life, wake up, get ready, go to school, come home, eat dinner, go to bed. My mother was exactly the same way. We were two peas in a pod, she was my equal.

Today, I wasn't particularly happy. Mom had to go on a one-month business trip. Aleast she'd call everynight, and beg for a resaon to come home. She missed me alot when she went away on these trips, as I did her. That was the reason I found a hard,chartruese piece of paper waiting for me on the dinner table.

_Carlie,_

_I'm so sorry I could'nt be here. It will probably be so boring in India that I'll beg my boss to fire me, just to come home. Oh, honey. I'm going to miss you alot. I'm going to e-mail you every night! Tell me everything about your day, mine won't be very exciting. Meeting, meeting, meeting,meeting._

_I love you,_

_Mom._

This was my mom, the mom that gave me life, the mom that always fed me. Without my dad. My dad was the one who left when she was pregnant and never came back. I was happy I didn't have that dad.

Of course, I knew all about my mom's past. The wolf pack, the Cullens, everything. It was nice knowing it all, not having to be the one the secret is being hid from.

This was just a normal Monday in my life. I went to Herbert H. Jones High in my tenth year. Today, we were getting new students. Transfers from Texas. Why they'd go this far was much beyond my comprehension. But, then again, I wasn't in any honors classes.

I was choosing out what to wear and do with my hair today as I picked cheerio-by-cheerio and spooned it into my mouth. Conclusively, I ended up in a pair of skinny jeans and a hot pink tank with a black, white, and pink hoodie. I curled my hair into gentle waves flowing down the middle of my back. My hair looked like a sea of brown and bronze. I applied my make up quickly and took a short look in the mirror. I looked like I always did, like a well-dressed version of my mother. My homework was finished, my bed was made, the dishes were clean. I was done with my daily duties. My legs carried my weight to my car, a used sentra. It was old, but I loved it.

My first period was boring as usual. You could always expect Mrs. Longhorn to create another phrase to drone on and on about. Second period went quickly as Mr. Vanlen talked about the periodic table of elements. Third period was my most exciting period. I love that Ms. Bertrand can create such fun lesson plans, we got to play with whipped cream yesterday to discover the joys of heavy cream. She was so fun. Lunch was next, why they had lunch this early, was beyond me.

I sat with my usual group, Grace, John, Jenna and Ryan. Grace was not my very best friend, she was actually the dumbest blonde I'd ever met. She had one asked me how to spell mouse. John wasn't my favorite either, actually he kinda gave off that creepy, over-baring stalker vibe. Jenna was the greatest and most beautiful girl I'd ever met. We did everything together, shopping, eating, walking. We shared it. Jenna has beautiful hair, not purple but not black. her eyes were a bright blue and she stunned every guy who walked past her. Ryan was a brown-haired, boy gone wild... and Jenna's boyfriend. They were a cute couple, but Jenna deserved something better than him.

That's when I saw them. The new students. The most beautiful things I had ever seen. Five of them. There was a blonde girl, pretty and statuesque. Any girl in the lunchroom had probably taken a large chunk out of their self esteem at the sight of her. Next to her was a breath-taking spikey haired girl. She was almost pixie looking. To the left of her was a tall, wonderful, Blonde boy. There was a large one, too. Curly and dark hair and large muscles. The last one was the one I noticed most. He was staring at me intently, almost glaring. His eyes were pitch black and his hair was a messy bronze. Almost like mine. He was lanky, less muscular than the others. I didn't know which one was most Dazzling.

"Jenna?" I said to the gorgeous girl to my right.

"yeah, Car-Car?" My nickname. Her voice made it sound sophisticated.

"Who are they?" My voice was filled with wonder.

"Oh, They are the Family from Texas. I don't know their names yet."

I could'nt say anything. I was taking in the inhumanely beautiful people across the lunch room.

I finally tore my eyes off of the family, and went up to my locker. I felt the bronze haired boy's eyes on me the whole time.

--

"Hello." A smooth flowing voice rang inside my ears. It was too low to be Jenna's and too velvety to be anyone else's.

I shut the locker in my face to reveal the Bronze haired boy leaning against the lockers next to me.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"uhm. Hi." I said nervously. Who knew what this guy was? A molester? Stalker?

"That is a very pretty braclet." He pointed his skinny, white fingers to my arm. My braclet hung there. It wasn't anything special. Just a gift from Jacob to my mother.

"Er. thanks." The blood was flowing more heavily to my pale face.

His face was plastered with a crooked grin. I couldn't help but silently gasp.

"What's your name?" He questioned with the same crooked smile.

"I'm Carlie. Carlie Cullen." My voice trembeled a bit at the end.

A dozen emotions played on his face. It finally settled at shocked.

"What?" I asked skimming my hand five inches from his face.

" Oh, nothing." And with that, he walked away. Without a name, a smile.

Just a composed, blank face.

"Okay.." I muttered this under my breath and turned to face my next class room. Biology.

My hand slid down my pocket to grab my key. I had to make sure it was there, or else I was screwed.I felt the piece of metal there. It was of course, an innapropriat time to get my key. But, eh, did I really care?

As I entered biology, I saw the boy again. Sitting at my table. His face was graffitied with calm. Different from what I saw previously. I sat next to him and flipped my hair around my shoulder to make a shield between us.

" I'm very sorry." he apologized without looking up from his notes.

I just sat there, but then gathered up the courage to reply.

"'kay." I sounded so ugly next to him.

Not a _It's fine_ or _that's okay_ came out of my mouth.

I didn't say anything, neither did he. For the whole period, he kept his tense position in his chair. And when the bell rang, he was out of the class room quickly.

I sighed, This boy was such and oddity. And for some reason, I craved his company in a brotherly way.

**Dearest readers.**

**I would've proofread it, but I just wanted to get it out.**

**I'm very sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**

**please Read & review**


	2. Got any o positive?

**OH, um. I dont own Twilight. Blah. Blah. Blah.**

**Chapter 2!!**

That night, I layed in bed for the longest time thinking about the boy. I'd never really met someone so interesting except for my mother. I tried counting sheep, listening to music and watching TV. Nothing worked, So I checked my E-mails.

1 unread message from mom.

_Carlie,_

_How was your day at school? I hope it wasn't bad. My was absolutely terrible. I had to sit next to a man who snorted snot out of his nose every time he laughed. It was disgusting. My hotel room is okay. Very simple. You'd think my work could afford something a little nicer . Oh well._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

I replied back to her, she would come straight home if she knew I'd met Edward. She'd ruin her job. I couldn't let her.

_Mom,_

_Im fine here. Dinner tastes horrible with you gone. I resorted to eating canned ravioli today, not my favorite but still acceptable. School was okay, the usual. _

_Love,_

_Carlie_

_P.S. I broke a glass while trying to get some milk:)_

_.Sorry._

For dinner, I made myself some canned ravioli. Chef Boyardee of course. You really couldn't tell what was in the off-brand cans. I grabbed a juice box from the fridge and tried to drown myself in music. I nearly succeced when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Car! Oh my gosh! Did you hear?" Jenna.

"Um, hear what?"

"That kid, you know the one who you asked me his name!"

"What about him?"

"He's available! And all yours."

"I dont want him."

"What? why?"

"I dont even know his name, Jenna." I replied."For all I know he could be a math geek or something."

"Caaaaaaarlieeee! Please? For me?"

"I DONT KNOW HIS NAME!"

"Edward. His name is Edward. Cullen."She was making a big rant out of this." You guys have the same last name so nobody will have any confusion with your maiden name! It perfect, just perfect!"

Edward Cullen. The same Edward Cullen who left my mom pregnant, who left us, who left our lives. This could not be happening.

--

I woke up early the next morning, getting only a few hours of sleep. I ate cheerio after cheerio mechanically. I was like a robot. Today I would see Edward. He could not know I was his daughter. It would ruin the life my mother and I had made for ourselves. I brushed my hair and put on a pair of shorts with a METRO STATION shirt. I got to my car and started to drive to school.

I did not see Edward or any of the Cullens till 3rd period. Alice Cullen, the short dark-haired pixie sat a few seats in front of me. She loooked at me on and off, it made me uncomfortable. After class, she caught up with me.

"Hi!" She greeted me cheerfully.

"Hi." I said to her.

"I'm Alice." she extended a hand to me. I rejected it.

"Hi."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Carlie...Smith."

"Oh. Cool."

Then, my whole life was interrupted.

"Ms. Cullen?" Mr. Birkway yelled from down the hall.

"Yes?" Alice and I said together.

That horribly ruined any chance I had of escaping them.

Alice stared at me. I walked quickly to the lunchroom.

I next found myself on the close comfort of Jenna, Ryan, Grace and John.

"Hey, Jenna. Sorry, my line went dead last night." I apologized

"It's fine, really." She said with a laughing tone to her voice.

I ate silently while listening to the long chat Grace was having with Jenna about lipstick.

I bit into my apple.

"May I?" Edward's voice asked.

with that, the apple rolled on the table.

"Yeah. You can." Jenna answered.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie sat down on the other side of the long faux wood grain table.

My stomach churned and churned like butter. I almost started hyperventilating.

"Jenna. What are they doing here?" i whispered to her so low that I thought the Cullens couldn't hear.

" I invited them. I was playing matchmaker, Carlie."

"Ughhh" I sighed softly.

Rosalie was staring at me. Emmett was starting to smile. Alice was writing somehting down. Jasper was staring at me like Rosalie, but less harsh. Edward was just sitting there.

"Carlie?" Grace said."Edward just asked you a question."

"oh." I said. "What?"

"He was wondering how you got your name."

"oh."

"Are you going to answer?"

She was pushing me.

I glared at her.

"Its a mix of a couple family names."

"Hmm.What names?"

I didn't want to lie. I wanted to make him feel bad.

"A mix of my grandfathers names. Charlie and Carlisle."

The entire Cullen group tried to conceal their shock. Especially Edward.

"Um, well, I'm gonna get a head start on walking to class." I said before picking up my backpack.

"Hey, do you think you could meet my parents after school?" Emmett asked boldly.

Jenna urged me on.

"um, my mom is out of town I'd have to call."

"Yes she will." Jenna answered for me again.

I would hate Jenna for this.

I almost ran to my next class. The one Edward was in.

"Hi again." Edward said to me after I sat down at my table beside him.

"Hi."

"Where is your mother gone to?" He asked from out of the blue.

"She's in LA on a business trip."

"what about your father?"

I wanted to cry very badly.

"I dont...know my father. He left my mom pregnant."

"Your mother sounds oddly familiar. Maybe our parents work together. What is her name? "

"Bella Swan." i was already feeling better, knownig I just put him through the most guilt enducing thing he could ever hear.

"mmm." He said before he went into pure outrage concealed behing his text book.

He stayed like this for a long time. Then the bell rang.

"After school." He almost demanded.

I let one tear escape down my face.

--

I walked out of the school, trying to be aware of my surroundings. Avoiding the Cullens at any cost.

"Get in." Edward demanded of me when I was trying to sneak past his Volvo.

I coughed and got in as he told me to.

I started to breath heavily and thought of my mom coming to save me as a hostage. My mom. Thinking of her made me cry. I started sobbing and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Please don't cry." Edward had softened at the sight of my tears.

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett then opened the door to the car. They were a seat short so Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap.

I kept on sobbing until we arrived at the Cullen's house. I was crying and he didn't evn do anything. Edward was much more horrible than my mother had said.

My knees were tucked to my chest as Edward pulled me out of the car. I walked to the house and followed after Alice.

The house was big and white and beautiful.

"Hello." Carlisle greeted me. I choked.

"Hi."

"I'm Carlisle and this is Esme."

"Hi."

"would you like anything to drink?"

I was finally set off the edge for no reason.

"Yeah. Got any O positive?" I spat at Edward who was standing by me.

He looked suprised.

"This is Bella's daughter, Carlisle." He stated calmly.

"Ah." Carlisle seemed relaxed." Who is your father, dear?"

Pain shocked through me. Somewhere inside, Edward knew I was his. He didn't want to think it, but some day he'd have to.

I turned on my heel and walked towards the front door, down the street and farther until I got to my house.

I wanted to call my mom. She'd be awake.

The dial tone rang on my ear as I waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Mommy!" i practically screamed at her.

"What darling?"

"I MISS YOU!" I could not bring myself to telling her.

"I miss you too honey."

I hung up the phone. I was acting strage, she'd take notice too.

Edward didn't talk to me after that, none of the Cullen's did.

And I deserved it.

He deserved it too.

**oooohh. A little too exciting for the second chapter but. WHO CARES?**


	3. Butcher Knives

**Okay, I seriously thought I wrote many more chapterss.**

**oh well.**

**Enjoy.**

Now, I felt horrible. I wanted my mom and I wanted my best friend. The tears couldn't stop. Welling up and flowing in long rivers down my face. I locked the windows and the doors and made chicken noodle soup. It really had no proven cure, but it tasted good. My mom emailed me back, asking how today went. I lied to her. She asked if I was alright. I lied about that too. I watched an old movie that was on, Throuoghly Modern Millie. I had long ago decided my beads wouldn't lay straight.

I had probably went through a week's worth of gatorade, I chugged and chugged and chugged the stupid bottles of sugar. It was 10 when I heard a knock at the door, then a knock at the window. It was scary, so I locked myself in a closet, though I was sure it was only Edward.

"Open up." He said in a musical voice.

I stayed silent, not wanting to give away my position.

"Please?"

"I'm sorry."

When I heard a window break I became more scared.

"I'll fix that, Bella." He wasn't talking to anyone.

I really tried, to stay quiet but I couldn't bring myself to do it. A man I hated was breaking into my house. I snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a long butcher knife.

"Get out." I told him, he was looking at the family picture my mom had taken in Forks.

"That won't hurt me." He told me calmly.

"But it will hurt me."

I tried toying with him and put the blade up to my neck.

"Get out."

"Don't be rash, Bella."

"I AM NOT BELLA!"

"Bella, please don't."

I held the blade closer.

"Please don't Bella."

He was on his knees, dry sobbing and holding his head. For a minute, I almost thought he wanted her back.

"Leave or I do it."

"Please don't." Edward was out of the room in seconds. He didn't want... well either I or mom to die.

Of course, I never really would cut my own head off. The thought is just too gory.

Just as I turned around, something slid under the door. A CD. My mom's lullaby. The same lullaby that helped me sleep as a child.

It made me think.

Think about everything.

About my mom, and edward. And about my life overall.

It sucked.

I hate my life from about a week ago.

I wanted my mom, and for Edward to rot in hell.

I stripped and put on my pyjamas, grabbed my blankets and curled up on the sofa. I hadn't realized till then there were tons of empty gatorade bottles, juice boxes and fruitsnack wrappers spread on the floor.

After watching a marathon of CSI: Miami, I dragged myself to the confines of my mom's room.

Thats were I went when I was scared. The only difference was, she wasn't there to comfort me.

--

I had woken up in the early morning hours, taking a long hot shower to sooth myself. I threw myself in a vicki's secret PINK sweatsuit and grabbed the money from cabinet for groceries.

I really didn't did much, other than to get out of the house.

I picked up cheerios, peanut butter and a large container of Fruit Juice.

The man at the cash register was checking me out. He took some money off my bill and put his number on my receipt.

"Call me" He said suggestively.

Damn men. Pigs or dogs. I guess you'd have to choose.


	4. Amnesia

My fingers twirled on the sensitive screen of my iPod touch. I went to songs, and scrolled up to Gavin Rossdale.

Love Remains The Same. Of course, just when I was trying to get my mind off love.

But does love really remain the same? Would my mother still love Edward? I already knew Edward still loved my mom. Oh yeah, then why did he leave her? Because he's the biggest idiot ever.

It was almost 8:00 and time for me to go to school.

I brushed through my hair and pulled it into a curly ponytail and pulled the front back with a white headband and found a few stray hair to pull out. My old, worn Uggs comforted my feet as I slid on a pair of bermudas and a Juicy Couture diamond-stud shirt. My make up was rushed, but I managed.

I heaved my bag over my shoulder and plopped myself by Jenna.

"Hey." I was such an anticlimactic person.

"Hey, Car-Car what's up?" She flashed me her beautiful blue eyes. Why did everyone else get to be pretty?

"Did you see CSI: Miami last night?"

"Uh... no. I didn't get to my mom took me shopping and I got a pair of short shorts, a couple tees and this really cute pair of sweats."

"Oh thats...cool."

"Yeah."

"Ummm, I think I'm going to go to the restroom."

"Sure see ya later."

I grabbed my bag and headed over the the girls' restroom.

No one was really in there much, except for Alice Cullen.

Too bad I didn't notice that before I got to the mirrors.

"Carlie!" She squealed in a beautiful voice.

"Hello." I reallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllly didn't want to do this.

"So what's up? I love your hair it's so pretty. It's a mix of Bella and ......"

I cut her off." Please stop. I don't have any idea what you're talking about." I was always a good liar.

"What are you talking about? You know E-"

"Edward is NOT my father. My father wouldn't have left. I'd rather have my father be some male stripper who just died from AIDS than Edward."

"He didn't actually mean..."

" It doesn't matter. He left my mom and I to die. If he thought anything was going to change when he broke into my house last night, he's the biggest fricken dumbass on the face of the Earth."

She didn't say anything.

I tossed her the CD Edward slipped under the door last night of my mother's lullaby.

"And take this back to him. I don't care about it."

With that, I turned and walked out leaving a shocked Alice Cullen.

The bell rang and I made my way to my first class, then to my second, then didn't speak to Alice in third.

When lunch came, I sat by Kate Loman outside in the courtyard. I told Jenna that I didn't feel well.

"Yeah. He's amazingly hot!........." She prattled on about something about a guy in her Spanish class.

Probably Edward.

When lunch was about over, I could feel eyes on my back.

Somehow, the Cullens had "Magically" made it outside in the courtyard too.

Biology was just about to start and I sat down at the table, Edward watching me the entire time.

"Hello." He said in a velvet voice." Alice told me what you said..."

"You know, I'm having a bit of trouble with your Man-swings. I don't know you. Never met you. Don't know why you break and enter into my house. Have no idea why you talk to me."

"Having Amnesia?"

"I wish." I muttered under my breath.

He didn't talk to me the rest of class, and bolted out the door when class finally ended.

Gym was next, a horrible subject for me because I got my balance skills from my mother.

We were moving on to basketball.

Oh Jeez.

Naturally, I played and fell and started bleeding, then fainted. Like my mother, blood smelled absolutely sickening.

Ryan picked me up bridal style and carried me to the nurse.

"Ryan, please just let me sit here." I pointed to a chair outside of Spanish.

"Kay."

Sneakers squeaked under the linoleum.

"Is she okay?" Edward was here. Perfect.

"She fell and started bleeding, then she just fainted." Ryan said.

"How did she fall?"

I interrupted." I have two left feet for your information."

He laughed. "May I?"

"Uh.. yeah sure whatever." Ryan said. I coud faintly see him leaving, going back to the classroom.

Edward scooped me up.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!" I screamed at him.

"Not a chance."

"NOW!"

"I don't think so."

I slapped his back furiously, probably giving me bruises.

He took me to the nurse.

"She fell and fainted. I don't think she likes the sight of blood."

He flashed a dazzling smile at the nurse.

"Okay, set her over there."

He put me on crinkly paper-covered bed.

She pressed a cold-pak to my head and I was slowly becoming normal again.

After a while,she told me it was best to go home.

"I'll escort her, Nurse Lanore."

"Thank you Edward, I'm sure Carlie would like that."

Hell no, I wouldn't.

"Don't you dare." I whispered as he signed our names into the sign-out list.

"It's my responsibility to get you home safely."

He threw me in the side of his shiny Volvo.

"Go to hell."

"I know where you live. It's just a left off exit 32, right."

"Reason for calling you a stalker #1."

"Carlie, You do know I'm sorry."

" Sorry doesn't cut it."

"Deeply sorry."

"You can go to fricken hell for all I care."

"So I'm not forgiven I guess."

"You guess right."


End file.
